edfandomcom-20200215-history
Work For Rolf
Work For Rolf is a scam that appears in the episode "Will Work for Ed." In it, when Rolf looks for a hired hand, Eddy gets Ed employment as Rolf's helper. The Search The scam is introduced when Rolf is seen tacking up fliers for a job opportunity, promising pay but no benefits. His job search lead him past the Eds, and Eddy, sensing a quick profit opportunity, suggested Ed as Rolf's worker. After a brief interview, Rolf agreed to hire Ed to work for him. The Job Once Ed got to the job, Rolf set in to train Ed. He started out by giving Ed work boots and deducting the rental fee from his pay. He then lead Ed into his toolshed and had him work on peeling potatoes. To peel them, Ed needed to use one of Rolf's tools, which lead to another pay deduction due to a rental fee. Once Ed had gotten started, Rolf left him there with instructions to peel all the potatoes by the end of the day, or he would be fired. Naturally, Eddy was irked by these continuous pay deductions, and his ire only rose when Ed told him that he had to peel all the potatoes or he would be fired. In response to this, he began work and enlisted Edd to help. Edd agreed, and started out by using a hairpin to more efficiently peel potatoes. When Eddy insulted him on the grounds that this would be too slow of a process, Edd built a machine to help them get the job done quickly. When Rolf did get back to see if Ed had finished, he found that the machine had peeled his potatoes and changed them into French fries. Upon seeing this, he claimed that the spud had been shamed and once again tried to deduct Ed's pay. Angry at this, Eddy and Rolf got into a war of words which was only one when Rolf claimed that he would not pay Ed at all if Ed did not come with him. Eddy angrily let Ed go, but he wasn't done fighting Rolf. The Strike At this point, Eddy angrily started a picket line and went on strike against Rolf and his unfair labor practices. Edd was unhappy with this, as he thought it would only increase strife between the two sides, but Eddy ignored him. At this, Edd decided to instead go into Rolf's house and sit at the bargaining table in order to act as a diplomat when it came to discussions between the boss (Rolf) and the employee (Ed), arguing on behalf of his friend. Outside, the strike garnered popular support from Jonny and Plank, while being looked down on by Kevin. When Kevin tried to cross the picket line, Eddy tackled him, and Nazz pointed out to Kevin that Eddy was allowed to preserve the sanctity of the picket line under the Workers' Rights Act. Soon, though, the other kids left, and Eddy crept over to the window to find out how negotiations were going. Soon enough, negotiations finished, and Rolf came out, offering jawbreakers to Ed and Edd. When Eddy showed up wanting one as well, Rolf made him a deal. Three Employees The deal that Rolf made was that Edd and Eddy would take positions as the lowest-ranked employees, while Ed would become "Turkey Eyes" (their supervisor) and he would continue to be the main boss. This worked out well in one way, as Edd was a good employee, but worked out poorly with Eddy, who was fairly unenthusiastic about doing work and was in most ways a horrid employee. However, Ed was able to discipline him, and proved to Rolf along the way that he was a good hire. Gallery The Job Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h38m13s221.png|Rolf introduces himself by yelling. Doesn't seem like he'll be much fun to work for... Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h38m16s7.png|So this is where your workers enter? Huh. Doesn't look very nice. Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h34m29s37.png|Part of Edd's machine. Untitled 157.jpg|This is where the spuds become fries. Untitled 156.jpg|Rolf does not like this one bit. The Strike Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h35m37s152.png|"Rolf's a jerk, ain't gonna work! Rolf's a jerk, ain't gonna work!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h36m20s128.png|Jonny proclaiming his support (in a weird way). Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h36m24s166.png|Everyone looks at Jonny oddly. Three Employees Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h37m35s102.png|Eddy, the lazy one. See Also *''Will Work for Ed'' *French Fry Machine Category:Scams Category:Scams that worked